


The Ward Identity

by CaptainSummerDay



Series: AU In which I work for the production team [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, Multi, Rating appropriate levels of Violence etc., Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSummerDay/pseuds/CaptainSummerDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who is Agent Grant Ward? Skye thinks he's a monster. He won’t follow orders but he’ll follow her. He just doesn’t know if it’s to protect her or pull her into the darkness. Grant Ward has a chance at redemption. He won’t get a second.</p>
<p>Set post season 1, this is the vid series that inspired the accompanying fic 'This Time Around'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning of The End - Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the complete playlist of all the Agents of Shield vids I make. While each could probably work as a standalone piece, I decided I wanted to make a mini season. Because of that, this runs one episode behind 'This Time Around'. I like to keep things old school. You want to know what happens next? You'll have to read the books for spoilers. 
> 
> But the vid series comes with bonus footage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who is Agent Grant Ward? Skye thinks he's a monster. He won’t follow orders but he’ll follow her. He just doesn’t know if it’s to protect her or pull her into the darkness. Grant Ward has a chance at redemption. He won’t get a second.
> 
> Set post season 1, this is the vid series that inspired the accompanying fic 'This Time Around'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the complete playlist of all the Agents of Shield vids I make. While each could probably work as a standalone piece, I decided I wanted to make a mini season. Because of that, this runs one episode behind 'This Time Around'. I like to keep things old school. You want to know what happens next? You'll have to read the books for spoilers.
> 
> But the vid series comes with bonus footage.

**_He had a mission._ **

**_Grant Ward:Agent of Shield._ **

_He had lied._

_No apologies._

_No punches pulled._

**_This gets brutal._ **


	2. The Beginning of The End - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are always two sides.
> 
> When the gloves come off, make sure you come out swinging

**Skye: Field Agent Training**

_Every Agent has a deciding moment._


	3. #001 - The Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He has some time to reflect.


	4. #002 - Breaking Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final stage of dealing with loss is acceptance and Grant Ward accepts who he is.
> 
> A Specialist.


	5. BONUS CONTENT - French Language Version

**Skyeward AU. _...What if Agents of Shield was in French?_**

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN EUROPEAN ARTHOUSE PRETENSIONS**

_La petite mort... Je ne regrette rien._

Music: Coeur de Pirate - Adieu


	6. #003 - Spirals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil Coulson is still getting used to the title of Director.
> 
> Heavy is the Head.


	7. BONUS CONTENT - Skyeward Reruns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because there's always reruns during the hiatus while the production team works on the new episodes and juggles other projects.

_**Through dark and light I fight to be** _

_**So Close** _

_**Shadows and Lies mask you from me** _


	8. BONUS CONTENT - The Monsters Among Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Intercepted Broadcast. Author unknown.

_**Begin Transmission** _

 

_**\--Audio Intercept** _

 

 _ **\----**_ Following in the wake of the Hydra Scandal currently rocking the administration, the network has received this footage from an unknown source. We are to receive a statement from the Capital shortly. Standing by...


End file.
